A prison sentence
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: My first Fanfiction story  about Linda and Michael   Enjoy :
1. Why is he here

As he sat there at the lights waiting for them to change he started to think about his life and all that has happened so far. The school, the stabbing and the fights in the corridors that only she could split up. He was thinking of the only person could make all that pain go away just by her voice, but where was she right now?...he turned the car around, he had to find her.

As she sat in her dark cell she was thinking the same thing...how could she have done that?, why did she try to run him over, she just wrecked their friendship.

The lock clicked and she turned to face the woman coming in the room,

"You have a visitor" explained the female warden.

The words she never thought she would hear, who wanted to talk to her? After everybody had found out she had run over Michael nobody wanted to talk to her she was so surprised but she had to reply.

"Who"

"I don't know you'll need to see yourself," The prison warden replied

As Linda walked up that corridor she thought to herself who could it be..."Is it my mum to tell me she's sorry for abandoning me or is it someone to kill me " every memory from the past 10 years whizzed past in her mind. She walked to what felt like an eternity to her but even before she reached the table she could tell who it...was but why was he here?

He parked the car in the car park and ran to the reception

"Hi I'm here for the visiting,"

"Who is it your here for," The warden asked

"Linda, Linda Radleigh,"

"Well if you just go through there and turn right she will come and find you,"

"Thanks," Michael replied

She sat down and the first words out his mouth were "I love you"

'What' she thinks to herself did he really just say that.

"Did you just hear me" he says

"Yeah, but do you really, I mean...I've wrecked your life and you come out with I love you" Linda sighed

"Yeah I loved you ever since the moment i met you...Your smile, your laugh the way you can sort everything out, and I was wondering,"

"Hmmm"

"Will you move up to Scotland with me?"

"HA" she laughed "If you didn't notice I'm in prison"

"I've thought about this for months and I'm going to drop the charges,"

"What...Really...but...but i tried to run you over...you nearly died" Her hands were shaking and she was nearly in tears

He grabbed her shaking hands and looked into her eyes

"I love you...please come with me...I need you


	2. What happens next

The Court case

_**At the court **_

Linda was in the prisoners box wondering why she was up here. Why had Michael brought the case back up again?

"So tell me Michael, Why have you brought this case back up?" The judge asked Michael. "Well I know Linda and I know that she didn't mean it. She was just annoyed and she had a right to run me over. I was being a bastard also she doesn't deserve to be here." Linda was in the stand with tears in her eyes. After all she had done to her best friend (Ran him over, shouted at him, went behind his back) he still wanted them to be best friends. She couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?" the judge asked him. "Yes, I'm very sure." "Ok, well we have never had this before...but if you're sure, she's free to go."

"Thank you, Michael..thank you." Linda said hugging him with tears running down her face and her mascara smudged after she was released from prison. "Hey don't cry." He said to her after wiping her tears. "Sorry, it's just...I'm so happy". "Why don't I take you out for dinner tonight" he asked her. She laughed "It should be me taking you out to dinner." She said after she stroked his cheek. "No I couldn't let you do that." he said to her "So I'm taking you out to dinner, I was thinking the Waterside restaurant." "But that place is expensive." she said to him. "Only the best for my best friend."

_**At the restaurant **_

"Thank you." She told him. "For what." He asked her. "For today, I'm just glad we're best friends again." She replied. "Emmm...thats the thing, I don't want to be best friends." He sighed. "Don't say you just got me out because you coudn't take that on your conscience." She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and got ready to leave. He grabbed her hand "Linda don't leave, I didn't mean that." He said. "I want to be more than friends. If you get what I mean." "What." she turned around to see him proposing to her. This can't be happening she said to herself. "Linda I love you...will you marry me." The whole restaurant was looking at her now waiting on her answer. "Yes." She shouted "Yes, I will marry you." She pulled him up off the floor a into a warm embrace. She stroked her fingers through his hair. "I love you Michael." "I love you Linda." He replied.


End file.
